ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-36686461-20190105175853/@comment-5243739-20190115153648
Having an honest opinion here. First let’s identify which episodes are considered fillers and showing what you guys wished——Cereza/Aizen’s backstory but regardless of whether it’s the former nor the latter, there’s no relevance to the plot, so it would to just cut them and reducing the number of episodes in the series will be waaaay.....much better. *episode 4-6: I’m not interested in watching them again. *episode 13: Recap episode....why? *episode 17-19: No idea what to say And with those episodes out, RB will have 18 episodes, which is good enough for me. Hence a reason why RB have more plot relevance than the preceding new generation series, with lesser episodes having plot relevance. Now, appreciate it. Yes, they still owed ask an explaination on Cereza’s backstory, Orb’s relevance and the OrbRing NEO, thinking about it again, I’m considering these things as "trivial" which can be explained with a single episode, and shouldn’t affect my final ratings of the series. Moving on to the villains. From the beginning, I already knew Aizen/Cereza will be replaced by another villain (ie. Saki). 25 episodes, expect it to be boring if’s simply OrbDark Vs the brothers, I wouldn’t like it. Cereza’s main purpose was to educate the brothers in what an Ultraman truly is, which changed their comedian fighting style between ep1-6 before being defeated by OrbDark, making the brothers realising their mistakes and glad in seeing them improving tremendously between ep9 onwards and acting serious. So without that part with Cereza, will the brothers unlock the Ruebe and defeating Reugosite or surprassing Saki in some battles. The answer is a... NO. And so as the writer after introducing Saki, I’ll reflect "I’m now towards the main plot, I can discard Aizen/Cereza out from the series, there’s only 13 episodes left!". As a result, I was kinda “happy” when Saki get rid of Cereza while Makoto will now be given the freedom in enjoying his life as a worker. Liked Saki as the final villain, she gave me which I wished for the series....a female villain...someone cold-hearted, they did it...Yes! So like I mentioned, Cereza being returned off won’t affect my final ratings. I enjoyed Cereza/Aizen’s personality...that’s for sure I grieved about the fact that no more screen time for Cereza but plot relevance is much more important, Saki was for that purpose while Cereza played the part developing the brothers and having the proper knowledge of wielding an Ultra’s powers. I see you guys saying ep24 is a "bad" episode but in my eyes I will give it a 8.5/10. And stuff in it should be done in ep23, well I don’t think so, 23 has its own stuff which is remarkable about. 25 i’ll give it a 9/10 for that amazing fight, the touching moments, Asahi’s origin and her return, which brings out the importance of family bonds. Overall the series is the second best for the entire NewGen, after X. Ep24 i’ll talk about what is good and bad if you guys are interested but have this opinion of mine for now, well the directing problems....not much I can rant about it, seriously..... RB really make me have fond memories of it. Before RB, I ranked Geed as the best one. Before Orb, the series theme was good but too much irrelevant episodes already. Any thoughts about my review, hope it changes the impression of some of you guys, thanks for reading this.